Makeup
by Chakura
Summary: This is probably gonna be 2x3, Well lets say that Duo and Trowa are all by themsleves with a twist.


"Makeup"  
Jaye Kawaii  
warning: humor, crossdressing, yaoi  
pairing: 1x2,3 x/+2, 3x4  
Notes: /dou's thought/, //Trowa's thought//  
Disclaimer; Gundam Wing is not mine  
© Jaye Kawaii, 2000  
  
"What?!" Duo exclaimed.  
"You have to go into the school where we believed is where the daughter of a high ranking   
Oz luitent, is staying. Her dad vist a lot and has an office there, we might be able to get infomation about Oz's plan. " Heero informed him.  
"Wow , I think that the most I ever heard you say,"  
"But, there is no way that I'm dressing as a girl, No possible way" Duo stated  
5 minutes later Duo found himself staring into an image of him wearing a long white blouse with a ruffle collar, a dark blue vest , and a long sky blue skirt with cream white pumps. His chestnut hair was in a french braid instead of his usual braid with little butterfly clips.  
"Tell me again why *I* am doing this?"  
"The school only had two openings and Trowa was assigned to this mission." Wufei reply  
"and cause Heero promise to take you out to dinner if you'll do it," Quatre giggled.   
"Well it better be someplace exspensive."  
"Anywayz why couldn't Quatre go I bet Trowa won't object, right?"  
Trowa smile a little. Duo pleaded giving his best puppy bog eyes.   
"And..."  
"Before you say it, it would be too suspicious with two new male student and Quatre would serves as a distraction for Trowa." Heero's answered  
" Besides *you* look more like a girl," stated a blushing Quatre.   
"So when is the mission?" Duo asks knowing that no matter how much he pleaded he would still be the girl.   
"Tomorrow" said Wufei   
/Better start getting use to these shoes/ Duo thought with a sigh.  
  
"Students I want you to meet our two new students."   
"Introduce yourself," the overly happy teacher order.  
"Hi, I'm Trowa Barton," Trowa said as he took a step forward.  
"Hi, I'm Duet Maxwell," Duo said sounding much as a girl as possible, ending it with a big smile.  
The teacher pointed to two desk in the thrid row. As the were walking up Duo felt a bit uncomfortable as he notice that the majority of the male population eyes on him.   
"Hi my name is Myna" said the dark blue hair girl as she extend her hand, her green eyes sparkling.  
Duo shook her hand as he slid into his seat.  
"Hi"  
"Wow, it looks like you gonna be busy for the day"  
"What?"  
"Well all the guys are looking at you and you know these guys will never leave you alone unless your attach or something"  
"Oh" Duo said with dread.  
/damn I'm gonna kill Heero, dinner or no dinner/   
  
Ploping his lunch tray on the table Duo sat across from Trowa.  
" Hi ya trowa"  
"....."  
"Okay"  
Duo was about to start eating when a deep vocie spoke from behind.  
"Hey cutie "  
Duo turn around and his eyes met at a brawny, 6'2, chocolate hair, guy.   
"Um can I help you?"  
"yeah you could go on a date with me, cutie" the guy leered at him.  
Not wanting to blow his cover, Duo looked over to Trowa trying to send a message to do something before he punched the guy.  
Trowa caught Duo stare, "She can't she's going out with me."  
The guy and Duo was surprise by the answer.  
/ Damn, I was just expecting him to tell the guy to back off/  
"But, you just met her," The guy stammered  
"We talked before we got here" Trowa glared at him, challenging him to contradict.  
"Fine." The guy left in a huff  
As soon as he left, Duo was still staring at Trowa.  
" Why you say that for?"  
" I don't know, its just the frist thing that came to mind"  
"Alright but you know now that we have to act like we're dating."  
"Yeah, I know"  
There was an akward silence between them.  
"So you wan..."  
The bell rang cutting of Duo's sentce and siginfing the end of lunch.  
"well I gotta go I have Chem next, so we gonna meet later in my room and sort this all out, kay?"  
"...."  
  
~TBC~  
Like it? Love it? or Hate it? I would never know unless I have some reviews. I know this is short   
but the next chapter will be longer.  
*^_^  



End file.
